projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelvin Bastia
Name: Kelvin Bastia Faction: Evil Species: Miniscule part selkie, mostly human. Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: 5'9" with a lean build characteristic of a swimmer (except not like, Olympian built, just SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL). His eyes are " Deep, crystal pools of blue". He has spiky light brown hair that hangs downward except for one stubborn tuft at the back of his head that refuses to go down no matter how much he combs it. He wears the standard male school uniform with characteristic neatness, shirt tucked in and the tie tied properly, though his shirt and jacket sleeves are more often than not rolled up to his elbows because of his frequent painting. Outside of school, his casual clothes are a dark blue button-down shirt and black pants. Personality: His appearance gives off a cool, intimidating presence to some, but he is actually fairly shy and prone to stammering a lot when he gets nervous. He can’t look anyone new in the eye. Though a quiet and non-confrontational sort of person, he takes great pride in the things he’s good at, namely swimming and painting. History: X generations ago, a female selkie served the Demon Lord for some reason or another. With his defeat, the selkie refused to return to the sea and lived the rest of her life as a human, marrying another human in Scotland who was sympathetic to the Demon Lord’s cause. They had children and their children had children and so on and so forth. In present day, rumors of the Demon Lord’s return prompted Kelvin’s family to move from Scotland to Shibuya in Japan, entering Kelvin as a transfer student and a senior at the high school. At this point, the truths about the Demon Lord and heroes and whatnot are more a legend to the Bastia line than anything, twisted into simply some sort of weird tradition that the family is compelled to follow for tradition’s sake. Though weakened slightly, the family retains an unusual affinity for water and the manipulation of it, as well as being able to hold their breath for ridiculous lengths of time. There are still rumors that the selkie’s complete powers (of… being able to turn into a seal. Yay.) can be unlocked, but no one’s sure how. Kelvin himself is a little bitter about suddenly moving to a foreign country, as well as not being able to speak the language quite fluently yet. He distracts himself by putting his energy into his hobbies, painting and swimming, as well as simply playing around with what he thinks are trivial magic powers. Skills: A diligent student who gets mostly above-average grades, and is especially excellent at biology. He’s in the art club and swimming club, though prefers painting whatever he wants. Can hold his breath for up to twenty minutes, but sticks to three so he doesn’t freak anyone out. Magic: He’s able to directly manipulate water, although only in its liquid form and when he has a source of water to begin with. His powers would be that simple if he hadn’t discovered by accident that the images he paints can come to life, though they are only as big as he paints them, meaning they are also limited to the canvas. After the images have completed their function, they disappear in a messy splash of color. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord)